


We Get To Experience This Together

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles and Derek fight and get to experience something amazing and something Stiles wasn't sure they would ever get to feel. What could it be?





	We Get To Experience This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful fangirls and fanboys! So today's fic was based on a comment Guuurrrl left on another fic and I was so inspired! Thanks for all the love!!! Love you guys and enjoy.

Derek was tired. He was so fucking tired. He’d been helping out a friend at a construction site the past week and he was tired. He’d been getting little to no sleep as is and now you through hard physical labor on top of it? No matter how many times Stiles assured him he wasn’t going to die, Derek still wasn’t 100% sure.   
Stiles was close to eight months pregnant now and Derek was constantly worried. His mate was a smaller than average male Omega werefox and that was kind of a lot for Stiles’ body and Derek’s nerves.   
Stiles slept lots and ate more. He refused to complain that his hips and pelvis hurt from the pressure of the pup. He said he’d never complain. It was his pup and he was just happy to have it   
They were yet to find out the gender, Stiles saying it didn’t matter and he didn’t want his pup being surrounded by toxic self-imposed gender roles. Derek just went with it.   
Because Stiles didn’t complain, Derek had to hone his skills so he was tuned into his mate. He knew by his husband’s face when he was in pain. Stiles had started to try and hide it from Derek but the Alpha wouldn’t allow it. Whenever he saw that tiny glimpse of wince when the Omega shifted he jumped up to press his hand anywhere his mate hurt and extract the pain.   
Today was no different. When he got home he saw that the lights were on in the bedroom. That meant Stiles was awake. Stiles shouldn’t be awake this late at night. It was close to one in the morning and his Omega needed as much sleep as possible. As soon as he got in he went to the bedroom, his Alpha wolf frenzied at the thought of Stiles in pain. He could smell pain. He didn’t notice it was a tiny amount of pain and was mostly overwhelmed by joy.   
Derek burst into the room but Stiles didn’t even look up. His head with bowed and his hands were resting over his big belly. Before Stiles could manage to stop him Derek was sitting next to him and pulling the pain from Stiles’ belly. Again, he didn’t notice that it was an insignificant amount of pain.   
The older man pulled back in shock when Stiles screamed in what sounded like anger and swatted his hands away from the full-on baby bump. “Fuck! Derek!” Derek’s husband shrieked. “No! You idiot! What the hell did you do that for?!” Stiles yelped.   
“I was-I was just trying the help,” Derek whispered. Honestly, he was so fucking confused.   
“Fucking of course you were! You’re always trying to help, even if no one wants it!” Stiles growled and his purple eyes flashed.   
Derek nearly whimpered. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t use to this feeling. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt scared and sad and the best way to describe it was dejected. He was a fucking Alpha! He didn’t feel shit like this, he wasn’t supposed to feel this way! (Note the toxic masculinity there) Finally, after an inner battle Derek steeled himself. “Fine! You don’t want me around! Well you won’t have to worry about it anymore!” He roared and stomped out of the room and out of the house and into the dark to get to his car.   
Before he put any thought into what he said or what he was doing he drove away from his mate. His pregnant mate. His pregnant Omega mate.   
He drove for maybe half an hour before his brain rebooted. “Fuck!” He yelled into the car’s emptiness. He’d just left his vulnerable mate and pup at home, leaving his Omega thinking his Alpha was angry and leaving. Fuck. He’d totally just fucked everything up. He made a quick illegal u-turn and drove home as fast as he could.   
He could smell and hear his mate in distress before he even entered the house. Derek rushed inside the home he shared with his mate and soon his pup. He could smell the origin of the sadness and desperation and he pinpointed where his mate was.  
Derek was shocked to see Stiles on the floor, his belly touching the floor even as he kneeled, scrubbing with a rough scrub brush. There was a soapy bucket next to him and Derek could see the wet spots on his mate’s legs and ass.   
“Stiles, oh my god what are you doing baby?” Derek yelped and dropped down next to him.   
Stiles’ head popped up and his eyes were wide and there were huge tears dripping down his face. The gravid Omega tried to shuffle forward and press himself close to his Alpha. “I’m sorry Alpha! I’m so sorry! I’ll be better Alpha, I’m sorry Alpha!” He cried and struggled to get as close as his belly would allow.   
“Oh no Sti, I’m so sorry. I should never have left. I should have never left you and the pup, I’m so sorry baby,” Derek whispered, rubbing Stiles’ back soothingly with one hand and gently cupping and rubbing the baby bump between them.   
“I’m sorry Alpha, my fault, I’m sorry Alpha,” Stiles sobbed and Derek finally realized what was really going on.   
Stiles, when under extreme distress or anxiety, would sink into OmegaSpace. When in OmegaSpace Stiles was always most comfortable when cleaning. Derek assumed it was because it made him feel better to do something for his Alpha.   
Stiles was in OmegaSpace now, and he was struggling. Because Stiles was so pregnant and flooded with hormones Stiles was having a really hard time deciphering all the emotions.   
“Okay, okay, it’s okay baby. Here. I’m gonna let you dry this part and then we’re gonna get up and eat something, okay?” Derek let Stiles finish before helping him up. Stiles was heavier now and it was nearing impossible to get up on his own.   
With Stiles on his feet, Derek guided his husband to their bedroom. As Stiles calmed down and come out of OmegaSpace Derek allowed the Omega to cuddle into his Alpha’s chest.   
Stiles fell asleep as he usually did when he emerged from OmegaSpace and it was nearly two in the morning when he woke again, Derek still killing himself over the guilt that was building steadily in his chest. “Der,” He groaned and Derek snapped his attention to his mate. “Are- wha,” He asked, sounding confused.   
“Hey baby, how much of last night do you remember?’ Derek asked.   
“Uh-” Stiles face scrunched before realization dawns over his face with horror. “Oh god! I’m so sorry Der,” He whimpered.   
“It’s okay baby, I’m sorry too. We’re okay. I love you, we’re good. I’m good. Are you good?” He asked in a rush. He was worried about his husband.   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m good Der,” Stiles whispered quietly.   
“Okay. Let’s get ourselves sorted. So, I’m sorry I’ve been so overbearing. You need to let me know when I an getting to be too much, but you really need to let me know when I’m not being enough, okay.” He didn’t say it as a question. It was a demand.   
“Oh god, Der, you’re doing the absolute best!!! No, god, yesterday-yesterday was just different.” He paused and sucked in a breath, a smile creeping up his face. “Here, let me show you.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and laid it across his swollen belly. Derek was confused before he gasped.  
“Oh.” Derek felt the pup kick his mate’s belly. It was the first time he’d ever felt it. Because Stiles was so small and that made the pup weaker, Dr. Marrison told them they probably wouldn’t feel the pup for a long while or, in the worst case scenario, ever. But here they were, their baby kicking inside the Omega. “Oh my god, that’s amazing,” He sobbed and kissed Stiles before jerking away. “Oh god, I drew your pain last night. Did I drain this? God Stiles, I’m so fucking sorry,” He whispered and held onto Stiles’ belly.   
“It’s okay Der, now we get to experience this together.”   
“God, you’re amazing. What did I do to deserve you? Both of you?”   
“We deserve each other. Love you Der.”   
“Love you. Love you pup,” He whispered against the skin covering Stiles’ belly.


End file.
